Hey Cantik!
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut indah yang terbilang unik. Dan juga disukai oleh banyak orang, merupakan impian setiap gadis yang ada di dunia ini. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Sakura Haruno. Memiliki wajah cantik dan rambut pink indah, ditambah dengan sebuah jidat lebar yang lumayan makan tempat,/ REPUBLISH. GENDER-BENDER.straight shounen ai shoujo ai
1. Chapter 1

Hey Cantik . Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Warning : Au, OOC, typo, gender bender. Sakura(Male), Sasuke, Naruto, & RockLee(Female)

_._

_._

.

Memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut indah yang terbilang unik. Dan juga disukai oleh banyak orang, merupakan impian setiap gadis yang ada di dunia ini.

Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Sakura Haruno. Memiliki wajah cantik dan rambut _pink_ indah, ditambah dengan sebuah jidat lebar yang lumayan makan tempat, adalah musibah baginya.

Yeah, kalau saja Sakura seorang perempuan mungkin ia akan sedikit bersyukur dengan anugrah itu. Tapi masalahnya ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Catatlah wahai saudara-saudara! Haruno Sakura seorang adalah laki-laki. Dan akan terasa aneh kalau dia terlihat cantik dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura. Apalagi...

"Kau diteror lagi?" tegur pemuda tampan berambut kelam itu, pada sosok yang sosok –berseragam sama sepertinya, yang sedang duduk termenung sendirian di dalam kelas pagi itu.

Mengalihkan pandangan lesunya dari tumpukan barang yang selalu menjadi langganan lokernya setiap pagi, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sai, dan menyapanya malas.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan pagi yang indah," sindir Sai begitu melihat tumpukan amplop dengan berbagai macam warna dan gambar yang imut di atas meja, Sakura.

"Mereka membuat lokerku rusak lagi."

Sai terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sakura. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu kemudian menghenyakan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi di samping sahabat merah jambunya.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, sebaiknya kau segera mencari pacar agar mereka tidak terus menerormu dengan surat cinta semacam ini." Sai terlihat memilah beberapa amlop yang ada di meja Sakura. Dan sepertinya pemuda pemuda _pink _itu tidak keberatan kalau barang-barang pribadinya diacak oleh si kulit pucat.

"Terlalu banyak perempuan mengerikan yang kutemui, dan aku belum menemukan yang cocok," sahut Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Ingatan pemuda itu kembali pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, saat ia hampir diperkosa oleh para _fansgirl_-nya di laboratorium IPA. Kalau saat itu, Sai, Kiba, dan Suigetsu tidak segera mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkannya, mungkin saat itu keperjakaannya sudah melayang.

"Bukankah kau bisa memilih salah satu diantara para fansgirlmu itu? Aku yakin akan ada yang cocok denganmu," saran Sai tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat cinta –milik Sakura- yang sejak tadi ia baca. Dahi pemuda itu mengerut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberikan saran yang lebih baik?" tukas Sakura gusar mendengar saran yang diberikan Sai. Apa pemuda itu sudah gila? Yang benar saja ia disuruh memilih pacar dari antara para gadis mengerikan yang hampir saja merenggut keperjakaannya? _Nooo!_

Tak menggubris perkataan Sakura, Sai malah senyam-senyum sendiri sambil bergantian melirik wajah pemuda di sampingnya dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Hei kau kenapa? Kau tidak sedang kesurupan kan Sai?"

Sai hanya tertawa pelan mendengar tuduhan Sakura, ia kemudian menoleh dan menyerahkan surat yang sejak tadi ia baca pada empunya.

"Aku rasa para fansgirl-mu itu tidak akan berani mendekat, kalau kau memacari penulis surat ini," kekeh Sai.

"Eh?"

Dengan alis bertaut bingung Sakura saat menerima surat cinta yang disodorkan Sai. Dengan penasaran ia kemudian membaca surat cinta tersebut.

.

.

_._

_Sepuluh detik berlalu._

Tak ada yang aneh, sama seperti surat cinta lainnya yang diawali dengan kata-kata romantis dan juga kalimat pujian serta rayuan gombal.

_Dua puluh detik berlalu._

Isi suratnya biasa saja. Datarrrrr.

_Empat puluh lima detik berlalu._

Surat yang membosankan.

_Satu menit berlalu. _

Surat dari Hoshigaki Kisame yang membosankan. Eh? tunggu! Hoshigaki Kisame? _What the f*ck?_

_._

_._

_._

Mengucek matanya berkali-kali, Sakura kemudian memelototi surat cinta tersebut –membaca ulang nama ajaib dari sang pengirim. Ia tidak salah lihat kan?

Hoshigaki Kisame, atlet _rugby _sekolah yang memiliki wajah eksotis dan tubuh yang besar itu, mengirim surat cinta padanya? Demi _Kami-sama,_ siapapun tolong katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi.

Sakura merasa kalau nyawanya sudah melayang ke akhirat setelah membaca surat itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia dikirimi surat cinta oleh seorang laki-laki.

Dengan wajah pucat Sakura, menoleh ke arah Sai, yang tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ki-Kisame-_senpai_...," gagapnya.

"Sepertinya ia merubah orientasi seksualnya saat melihat wajah manismu, Sakura-_kun."_

Dan perkataan terakhir Sai tadi sukses membuat Sakura menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja. '_Sial!'_

_._

_._

_._

Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi dan menggema di seantero _Konoha High School._

Para muridpun terlihat berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sakura berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir, mencoba menghindari sepelton fansgirl-nya yang menawarkan permintaan 'Pulang bareng' dengannya. Selain itu juga Sakura belum siap untuk bertemu Kisame -yang kata Sai- sudah mencarinya sejak jam istirahat tadi, dan dia ingin mengajak Sakura pulang bareng.

Pemuda berambut shaggy pink itu hanya bisa merutuki nasib malangnya dalam hati. Kenapa ia harus memiliki _fansgirl_ dan fansboy yang bertipe dan berwajah _seme?_ Itu mengerikan.

_'Oh Kami-sama, dosakah aku memiliki wajah imut nan manis seperti ini,'_ raung _inner_ Sakura berlebay ria di alamnya.

Dan...

_**'Bruk!'**_ Karena terlalu terburu-buru, secara tak sengaja Sakura bertabrakan dengan sosok mungil berambut hitam yang berseragam sama dengannya, dan memiliki aura emo yang tak sedap.

"M-maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura cemas sembari mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba membantu gadis mungil yang terjatuh karena ulahnya tadi.

Gadis itu menatap Sakura tajam, untuk sedetik kemudian ditepisnya tangan pemuda _pink_ terssebut. Menolak bantuan karena ia bisa bangun sendiri. "Aku rasa ukuran jidatmu terlalu lebar dan makan tempat, sampai matamu tidak berfungsi," desisnya dingin sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

Eh Tunggu! Apa katanya tadi? Dia mengungkit-ungkit tentang jidat lebar Sakura yang merupakan hal yang paling sensitif bagi pemuda itu, "Dia bilang jidatku terlalu lebar dan makan tempat? Awas kau gadis aneh."

.

.

.

To be continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Cantik

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Au, OOC, typo, gender bender.- Sakura(Male), Sasuke, Naruto, & RockLee(Female)

.

.

.

Masih terus memandangi pantulan bayangannya di cermin, pemuda berambut merah muda pucat itu kembali berdecak pelan sambil memegangi bagian depan kepalanya yang tertutup poni. "Selebar itu ya?" gumamnya lagi sembari menyibak poninya. Mengamati apakah jidatnya memang benar-benar lebar, seperti yang dikatakan gadis emo aneh di sekolah tadi?

Sebelah alis Haruno Karin, terangkat tinggi melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya - yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu sibuk mengamati dirinya sendiri di depan kaca. Dan sesekali gumaman tak jelas terdengar keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ia gumamkan, namun hal itu terdengar cukup mengganggu bagi Karin, yang saat ini sedang butuh ketenangan untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah."Hei _Pretty Boy, _sebenarnya kau ada perlu apa datang ke kamarku?" tegur Karin sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

Gadis cantik berambut merah darah itu sepertinya sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah narsis saudara laki-lakinya –yang dengan seenaknya bercerminria di lemari rias kamarnya.

"Umm." Sakura menoleh ke arah Karin. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan julukan '_Pretty Boy' _yang disematkan oleh sang kakak. Nampaknya ia sudah terbiasa. "Ah. _Gomen _Karin, aku lupa, tadi aku datang ke sini ingin meminjam bukumu," cengir Sakura sambil menggaruk rambut _shaggy pink_-nya yang tak gatal.

"Buku apa?"

"Catatan Biologi dan kamus Bahasa Inggris, aku memerlukannya untuk besok."

"Oh." Karin mengangguk. Gadis itu segera beranjak menuju ke rak tempat penyimpanan buku pelajaran yang terletak manis di sudut kamarnya, untuk mencari buku yang diminta Sakura. "Oh ya, Saku."

"Hm?"

Karin menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura, ia sepertinya sedang ragu.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Karin?"

Terdengar menghela nafas berat, Karin, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari buku yang diminta adik laki-lakinya. Dan... _binggo! _Bukunya ketemu. Ia kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di samping lemari rias, pemuda itupun menangkapnya dengan santai.

"Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu..." raut wajah Karin mendadak terlihat sedih dan bingung.

"Un?" alis Sakura bertaut melirik kakaknya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura suram_. Mood seorang perempuan benar-benar sulit dimengerti._

Gadis itu berjalan kembali ke meja belajarnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai, diam-diam menyukai orang lain?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Otaknya yang berkapasitas medium sedang mencoba mencerna perkataan kakaknya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengerti."Suigetsu menyukai orang lain ya?" tebak Sakura _to the point. _Ternyata kakak kembarnya itu sedang patah hati karena gebetannya menyukai orang lain.

Karin mengangguk.

"Saranku hanya satu, lupakan dia," ucap Sakura sembari beranjak ke arah pintu. Ia hendak keluar dari kamar Karin, karena ia sejujurnya ia bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi curhatan kakaknya yang sedang patah hati itu.

Dengan tatapan nanar, Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura, yang saat ini sedang memegang ganggang pintu.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, kalau yang Suigetsu sukai itu adalah adikku sendiri, saudara kembarku."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Lupakan sa..." manik virdian-nya membulat menyadari suatu kesalahan pada pernyataan Karin tadi. "Adikmu yang mana, Karin?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang blo'on. "Setahuku adik, sekaligus saudara kembarmu itu cuma aku, lalu Suigetsu suka pada siapa?"

_Toeng!_Satu kedutan muncul di kepala merah Karin, mendengar kebodohan adik laki-lakinya yang berwajah cantik itu.

"Aku ini kan laki-laki, jadi Sui tidak mungkin menyukaiku –seperti cowok-cowok aneh lainnya di sekolah," ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamar Karin. "... Kecuali, kalau dia _gay_."

_Toeng!_Kedutan kedua mucul di kepala merah Karin, gadis itu sudah benar-benar kesal dengan ketololan dan ketidak pekaan Sakura.

"Bodoh! Suigetsu itu memang _gay_, dan dia naksir kau!"

"Eh?"

_Ngok?_

_'__Gubrak!'_

Dan bentakan terakhir Karin tadi sukses membuat pemuda malang berambut merah jambu itu, jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di depan pintu.

_Sialan!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_"Maaf Sasu-chan, aku sedang ada kuis, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?"_

"Hn."

Memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar alasan yang dikemukakan pemilik suara bariton di seberang, remaja cantik berpenampilan emo itu segera mematikan wajah malas, ia melirik pada jam tangan cantik yang melingkar manis di pegelangan tangan jam empat sore, dan kakak bodohnya itu baru menelpon kalau ia tidak bisa menjemputnya –yang beberapa waktu lalu baru pulang dari sekolah, karena ada pelajaran tambahan."Menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menunggu. Dan sekarang ia harus berjalan menuju ke halte bus terdekat agar bisa pulang._'Kakak bodoh.'  
._

_._

_._

"Berhentilah berlarian seperti itu Naruto! Nanti kau jatuh," seru lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu, pada anak gadisnya yang terlihat gembira berlarian di pekarangan rumah baru mereka.

Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru cerah itu adalah pendatang baru di daerah tersebut.

"_Dad," _seru gadis itu, memanggil ayahnya yang sedang sibuk merapikan barang di ruang tamu.

"Hm?" Namikaze Minato menoleh ke arah putrinya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah putrinya –yang sekarang sedang berdiri di luar pagar rumah mereka. "Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Boleh kan, _Dad_?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh. Nanti kau kesasar lagi."Dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ayahnya. Gadis itu hampir lupa kalau ia buta arah

.

.

.

Berjalan-jalan santai sambil menikmati sejuknya udara di sore hari, ternyata bukanlah pilihan bagus bagi seorang Haruno Sakura. Karena sekarang pemuda itu sedang dihadang oleh beberapa preman di sebuah gang sempit dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

Dahi Sakura mengerut saat melihat dua dari lima orang preman itu menatapnya intens.

"K-kalian mau apa?" tanya Sakura mulai waspada. Pelan tapi pasti pemuda itu berjalan mundur, ketika para preman itu maju menghampirinya.

"Gadis cantik, kau jangan takut hanya bermain sebentar denganmu," goda salah satu preman itu sembari melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Sakura.

_Ngok?_ Sakura bengong. _Gadis cantik katanya? _Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Sakura kemudian menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya. Sekarang ia sedang memakai sepatu _sport _putih, dipadu dengan celana training berwarna merah, dan kaos putih tipis pas badan –yang sedikit-banyak memperlihatkan otot bisepnya. _Jadi... gadis cantik darimananya?_

"Kalian gila!" dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangan salah satu preman yang hendak mencolek dagunya.

"Kami gila karena kau, Cantik. Ayolah temani kami sebentar saja. Ini akan terasa enak lho," kekehnya dengan nada menjijikan.

Sakura meringis merutuki kebodohan lima lelaki sangar di depannya_. Preman bodoh! Apa kalian tidak melihat dadaku serata ini? Mana ada perempuan yang punya otot bisep_.Dan di detik berikutnya semua berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura, karena...

_Bugh!_

"Akh!"

_Bruk!_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continue**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kami gila karena kau, Cantik. Ayolah temani kami sebentar saja. Ini akan terasa enak lho," kekehnya dengan nada menjijikan.

Sakura meringis merutuki kebodohan lima lelaki sangar di depannya_. Preman bodoh! Apa kalian tidak melihat dadaku serata ini? Mana ada perempuan yang punya otot bisep_.

Dan di detik berikutnya semua berlalu begitu cepat bagi Sakura, karena...

_Bugh!_

"Akh!"

_Bruk!_

_._

_._

_._

**Hey Cantik**

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : Au, OOC, typo, gender bender. Sakura(Male), Sasuke, Naruto, & RockLee(Female) multyp_air_, straight + shou-ai (yaoi)_

.

.

.

"Kalian gila!" pekik pemuda malang berambut nyentrik itu, sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman preman-preman berwajah sangar yang sekarang sedang menyeretnya menuju ke sebuah gang kecil nan sempit yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Kami gila karena kau, Nona. Jadi berhentilah berteriak dan nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan nanti."

Demi _Kami-sama!_ Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sedang dipelintir kuat oleh salah satu preman, Sakura, ingin sekali menonjok wajah lelaki botak yang menyahuti perkataannya tadi. Nona? Nikmati saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti? _What the hell?_

Ia cowok! Dan ia tidak mungkin menikmati apa yang akan orang-orang jelek itu lakukan padanya.

Walaupun pemuda berambut merah jambu itu masih belum menentukan bahwa ia akan berada di jalur _straight_ atau _yaoi_, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau digerayangi oleh pria-pria sangar yang... errr ... –mohon maaf sebelumnya- berwajah di bawah rata-rata.

_**Bugh!**_

"Adaw!" pekik Sakura pelan saat merasakan punggungnya menghantam dinding. Kelima preman itu mendorongnya keras ke sudut gang sempit yang buntu.

"Glek."

Putra bungsu keluarga Haruno itu harus bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri, ketika melihat preman-preman itu menatapnnya dengan intensitas yang membuatnya merinding, liar dan lapar.

Ia hanya bisa ketakutan dan merutuk dalam hati. Apakah hari ini keperjakaannya akan melayang karena perbuatan lima pria seme berwajah nista, yang mengira kalau dia adalah seorang perempuan?

.

.

.

"Jangan takut Nona, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Cukup diam, dan nikmati saja apa yang akan kami lakukan pada tubuhmu, Sayang." Dan suara tawa menjijikannya pun terdengar.

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Sayang. Aku jadi tidak sabar."

.

.

.

Wajah Sakura kian memucat seiring mendekatnya langkah kelima preman itu. Ia terdesak, tak ada jalan untuk lari.

Mungkin sudah saatnya ia menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai karateka ban hitam, yang bahkan bisa memecahkan beton dengan tangn kosong. Tapi... ia tidak tega melihat orang lain dipukuli. Terlepas dari orang itu penjahat atau bukan, tetap saja ia tidak tega.

"Wuaaaa!"

"Mmmph." Wajah Sakura memerah sempurna saat salah satu preman menarik dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir.

'_Noooo! My frist kiss! Keperjakaan bibirku telah direnggut oleh seorang lelaki. Ini namanya pelecehan!'_

Dalam hatinya Sakura bersumpah akan menyikat giginya dua puluh lima kali sehari, setelah semua ini berakhir nanti. Bau nafas laki-laki yang menciumnya benar-benar tak sedap.

Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha mendorong tubur besar itu hingga akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

Pemuda itu mendelik marah. "Kalian tidak normal ya?" hardiknya.

Kelima preman itu mengernyit, kemudian mereka saling berpandangan heran.

"Tentu saja kami masih normal, Nona," sahut salah satu diantara kelima orang itu. "Kalau kami tidak normal, mana mungkin kami menyeretmu sampai kemari. Akan sangat mubazir jika gadis sepertimu di biarkan lewat begitu saja."

Sakura meringis. Kesabarannya benar-benar habis.

"Aku ini laki-laki, Bodoh!" dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka pakaiannya.

.

.

.

Kelima preman itu tercengang. Tubuh mereka mendadak beku sat melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya.

Seorang pemuda cantik berambut merah jambu yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang bagus, serta otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Mendadak raut wajah salah satu lelaki preman itu berubah aneh. Wajah memerah, ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "K-kau manis," ucapnya tersipu.

_What?_

Keempat temannya tersentak kaget. Dan Sakura membelalak ngeri, melihat satu preman yang orientasi seksualnya mendadak berubah.

Dan sebelum kejadian itu berlanjut ke tahap yang 'tidak-tidak'

'_**Buagh!'**_

"Akh!"

'_**Bruk!'**_

Mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikepang dua, yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memukul kepala satu preman dengan balok kayu besar.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Sakura hanya bisa bengong tak percaya melihat seorang gadis hiperaktif sedang menghajar para preman tadi dengan balok kayu besar. Dengan penuh semangat gadis pirang tersebut memukulkan balok kayu itu ke tubuh preman-preman tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi!" seru gadis itu sembari menyambar pegelangan tangan Sakura. Mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut tuk menghindari amukan preman yang marah.

.

.

.

"Haaah... haaah... kau tak apa?" tanya gadis pirang itu sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena kelelahan berlari.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia belum bisa menjawab karena masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya, paru-parunya terasa sesak dan panas. Mungkin karena mereka berlari terlalu jauh.

Dengan seksama gadis pirang itu mengamati wajah pemuda cantik yang bertelanjang dada di sampingnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas.

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Apa?" tukasnya tak suka melihat tawa si pirang. Ia mengira gadis itu sedang menertawakannya.

"Tak apa," sahut gadis itu mencoba menahan tawanya. "Tadi aku pikir, kau seorang perempuan." Sakura mendelik tak suka ke arahnya. "Hehehe... _sorry _tapi kau memang terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang laki-laki," ungkapnya jujur. Sebuah cengiran manis menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

Sakura menghela nafas berat mendengar penuturan si pirang. Tak berniat menanggapi, pemuda itu kembali memakai kausnya. "Terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

"Hihihi... _you're welcome, Pretty Boy_."  
"Hm," respon Sakura malas sembari berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

Baru sepuluh langkah pemuda itu berjalan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" suara seruan gadis pirang tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Uzumaki Naruto, tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia gadis yang ramah dan bersahabat.

Sakura terdiam. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan balas berseru, "Namaku Haruno Sakura, terima kasih!" Sakura menggeleng pelan ketika melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan berucap kata "Sampai jumpa, Teman." Dengan semangat.

_Gadis yang aneh dan menyenangkan._batin Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

**A/N :** Maaf belum ada SakuSasu-nya ^_^" alurnya lambat ya? Hehehe

Dan maaf –lagi- kalau pendek un. Trims buat _**; Kazuma B'tomat, NN, **__**harappa**__**, **__**Andromeda no Rei**__**, Cheinn PinkTom, anonymous, **__**Rosdin Always Sasusaku**__**, dan Poetry Celemoet**_ , yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin.

Maaf gak bisa panjang soalnya udah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan di duta un ^_^


End file.
